


Ai游-<不具名之事。>

by Logic_Circle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logic_Circle/pseuds/Logic_Circle
Summary: 很多年以后，有人捡到了一个决斗盘。





	Ai游-

*旧文搬运。  
——————————————  
我拿起那个决斗盘，又放下，又拿起来。我翻来覆去地看，试图发现一丝端倪，理所当然的，我还是看不出它曾经属于什么人。

不如说，什么人会时至今日仍然在用一个世纪前的决斗盘？而且还是最后一款插入卡片式的设计。在那之后线上决斗盛行，实卡决斗式微，再加上SOL科技公司建造的Link Vrains迅速抢占决斗者市场、新型决斗盘及时上市，直接导致旧式决斗盘彻底退出历史舞台。当然，旧式决斗盘在某个缘由的推动下，曾经小范围风行过——又以更快的速度被人们所抛弃。到了现在，决斗者甚至只能在决斗盘收藏家那里看到它的实物。

所以，我捡到的这个旧式决斗盘绝对很有故事。刚在家附近得到它的时候，它脏归脏，但依然能一眼看出它一直被精心保养，打开开关，一切功能运作正常；再掂掂，以一个腕挂式决斗盘来说，这个东西未免重过了头；粗略扫一眼，果然能够发现一些隐蔽的改装后的痕迹。我原以为可以发现什么秘密，结果擦拭灰尘的时候我的手指碰到某个小机关，决斗盘迅速变形，在我眼前直接变成了一架小型飞行器。

头疼。为什么一个决斗盘会需要飞行功能？

怎么想都没有头绪，我只好将决斗盘连上电脑，开始新一轮的破解工作。这就是我留下这个决斗盘的原因——存储区有一个加密区域，而我在三天内尝试了各种方法，依然没能解加密内容。以我的黑客技术，破解大部分程序并不费功夫，但这个决斗盘的加密方式我从没见过，如果能把它解开，说不定能得到一些远超预期的东西，比如，那位传说中的决斗者黑客，Playmaker的个人信息。

我并不能确定这是他的决斗盘，然而光是猜测就足够让我兴奋，毕竟会将旧式决斗盘珍而重之的人实在少之又少。按年份算，他如今寿终正寝、遗物流落在外的可能性也不是没有。决斗网络化、电子化的时代里，他是绝大多数决斗者与黑客共同的偶像，更别提将近一个世纪过去，他的身份依然是网络世界的一大谜团，无数人想一窥这个Link Vrains账号下的人的真容，以求更加接近当年他凭一己之力拯救世界的那个波澜壮阔的传说故事的全貌，而理所当然的，我是那些人中的一个，为了收集更多信息，我甚至选择了成为一名黑客。论对Playmaker的兴趣，我想我不会输给别人。

然而，三天时间，我的破解工作毫无进度。好在我并非一无所获，除了正在分析的区域以外，我还找到了一个锁定程序，它破解起来也不太容易，但是它使用的算法比较古老，我很快就掌握了它的加密方式。经过我的分析，这个锁除了使用密钥以外，只能依靠决斗打开，而且有多次使用的痕迹。然而它的编写方式有些奇怪，它更类似于一个物理锁，我立刻联系到了Playmaker持有一种叫做伊格尼斯的AI系统并因此被悬赏的传闻上，如果他是拿这样一个锁来控制AI的去留，无怪乎SOL科技公司当年费尽心思也没办法把伊格尼斯抓到手。

糟糕，我似乎已经把这个决斗盘当成了Playmaker的东西，这不好。无论如何，得赶紧解开密码得到关键信息才能拍板定论。我挺直腰，专心致志地分析代码，试图从飞速流动的数字里抓住一些蛛丝马迹。只是连续三天的失败已经让我有些麻木，在我几乎要放弃的时候，系统提示音毫不留情地揪住我的耳朵——破解完成。

成功了？！我扑到显示屏前，快速浏览这些资料。

……只是一些音频而已。还出现了新的加密文件。

为什么是音频？我不禁有些失望，这与我的想象大相径庭。我试图分析文件属性，却发现这个记录者不知道用了什么手段，无论用鼠标、软件还是快捷键，这些音频都无法删除也无法解析，只允许播放。我打开扬声器，点击第一个文件，刚想顺手拿杯子喝一口咖啡，一声低沉的“闭嘴”吓得我手一抖，杯子差点掉在地上。没等我反应过来，系统自动播放下一个音频，这次是一句完整的话，“那就叫Ai吧。因为是AI嘛。”

两个音频里的声线重叠在一起，那声音冷冷淡淡的，像是个少年。

音频数量不多，我暂时还有耐心一个个听。有些音频里会出现另一个声音，尖声尖气的，被少年称作“Ai”，感觉是个很聒噪的家伙。大多数时候这个尖尖的声音都在被少年拆台，两人对话如同对口相声，乍一听还挺有趣，然而无论怎么看，这些文件不过是些家长里短，甚至还有“你还真的可以啊”“没有”这种让人摸不着头脑的记录，我很快就没了兴致，转头开始破解新出现的文件。

事实证明我遇到的简直就是一个恶劣的套娃玩笑，第二层密码解开之后，文件夹里依然被许多音频与新的加密包占据，内容依然是一些闲谈茶话，别说找出有用的信息了，我连它们的存在意义是什么都想不通。记录者很明显偏爱少年，绝大多数音频都是少年的声音，我顺着文件目录一层层解下去，破解速度越来越快，解出的内容越来越多，我挨个点开新的音频，听着两人交谈拌嘴，恍惚间产生了自己正在窥视他人私生活的错觉。

不知解到第几层文件，扬声器传来的成熟男声让我悚然一惊，我连忙点开上一层文件夹里的音频，果然发现一件事：“Ai”的声音分毫未变，少年却已经长大成人了。

他们似乎分离过一段时间。而从这一层开始，音频数量先是增加，然后开始减少，两人之间的对话越来越平淡，如果不是我知道其中一个对象十有八九只是个人工智能，他们简直就像一对跨越了恋爱与新婚直接开始过日子的普通伴侣。然而，该死，这些有什么意义？这里留下的永远是无关紧要的内容，除了少年与“Ai”的生活细节与相处模式以外，我找不到任何关于他们身份的内容，更别提直到现在少年连名字都没有出现过，像是被人刻意抹掉了一样。

……不，等等。如果这就是“它”想让我知道的……

模糊间我似乎抓住了一些头绪，关于这个决斗盘留存的意义，关于这些文件所讲述的故事。我开始奋力攻破层层密码锁，并随时留意着音频数量，某次解出来的音频数量下降后又突然上升，我马上点开第一个音频，从两人的对话来看，“Ai”又离开过一段时间，还和长大后的少年因为某件事产生了分歧，但是关键信息已经被屏蔽，我只能知道这场风波最后以“Ai”的妥协告终。随后就是数量更加巨大的音频占据我的显示屏，直到我解开某一层密码，密密麻麻的音频文件生生将我的电脑速度拖慢了一瞬，我点开其中一个，毫不意外地听见了一个沧桑的声音。

少年老了。

而从这个文件夹里铺天盖地的音频数量来看，“Ai”正在努力地留下那个人的痕迹。

新出现的文件夹并没有上锁，我迟疑着点开，里面只躺着一个音频，空荡荡的，让我有些不适应。我不由坐正身体，按下播放。开头只有一些清浅的呼吸声，大约十秒后，“Ai”开始说话，再也不是那个贱兮兮的腔调，而是难得的正经：“你要走了？”

“啊。”老人应和道。

“真任性啊。把我当人质，自己却想走就走吗？那我的锁怎么办？”

“别说傻话了，本来就没关着你。”

“真的没有吗？你还在这，我也在这呢。”

“Ai”的话不知为何触动了老人的心。老人笑起来，笑声有些虚弱。

“行了，在那之前，赶紧走吧。说不定待会我就改变主意了。”

“哈哈哈，感觉很久以前也听过这句话呢。”

“……啊。好像是有这么一回事。”

“但是，你的脾气我还不清楚吗？说得那么好听，你要是真会改变主意就好了……”

“就算改变主意，现在也根本来不及。所以，不用等，也不要看。”

“……”

“这是人类的宿命。我不打算逃避它。”

“嘛，说的也是。我早就知道了……那再见啦。”

“嗯，再见。”

随后又是几秒沉默，连我周遭的空气都无端变得压抑起来。

“……Ai。”

只剩下老人呼唤对方的声音，在以为一切结束后又再次响起。

“……走了就好。”

他或许确实不知道对方装作离去却仍然注视着他，或许是选择成全彼此最后的心照不宣。老人沙哑的嗓音听起来有些落寞，又含着满满的释然。一阵摩挲物体的声音传来，我看着决斗盘光滑的外壳，垂下眼睛，直到音频彻底结束，电脑界面突然变黑，决斗盘开始响起电流声，我倏然站起，手还没碰到决斗盘，“啪”的一声，指示灯尽数熄灭，有黑烟从决斗盘内部缓缓升起。我立马拉掉数据线，重启电脑，检查系统，果不其然，我悄悄存下的备份已经被尽数删除。

这就是我费尽心思想要解开的谜的真相——某个男孩平凡简单的一生。他是一个最普通的人类，会嬉笑怒骂，会生老病死，除了身边陪着一个神秘的人工智能程序以外与他人并无不同。不用检查我也知道，我捡来的决斗盘已经彻底损坏了。我就像是拆了一个阅后即焚的魔法羊皮卷，上面不是传奇秘籍，不是藏宝地图，不是宏伟史诗，只有记录者本人才会乐在其中的日常琐事。我再一次看向决斗盘，无数没能出口的问题再次涌上心头，复杂的思绪令我忍不住皱起眉头。

“……讲故事的手法烂透了。”

我向已经不存在的对象说。

【FIN.】  
【2018.08.31.】


End file.
